This invention concerns the turning machining tool of which the tip is mobile. As a conventional turning machining tool, it is known that the insert is fixed at the tip of the rodlike tool main body. Recently, turning machining by machine tool tends to be complicated and upgraded. Then, the development of the possible turning machining tool of taking various tool positions is desired. This invention is considered and is made in the superscription circumstance. The purpose of this invention is to offer turning machining tool in which the various tool positions are taken. This invention is realized by doing the tip that the insert is fixed mobile.
The invention of claim 1 is that turning machining tool comprising:
a main body having a tool holding portion; an insert holding portion provided with said main body being rotatably in a predetermined plane;
an insert is detachably attached to said insert holding portion; and
a rotatably driving means for said insert holding portion is provided to said main body.
With the invention of claim 1, it is possible to rotatably operate the insert holding portion in the predetermined plane. Therefore, it is possible that the insert takes various machining positions for the main body. And, various machining such as the bag hole machining becomes possible.
The invention of claim 2 is that turning machining tool as set forth in claim 1, wherein said rotatably driving means having a driving motor and a power transmitting mechanism that connects said driving motor and said insert holding portion.
With the invention of claim 2, it is possible to easily position the insert by rotating and driving the drive motor.
The invention of claim 3 is that turning machining tool as set forth in claim 2, wherein said power transmitting mechanism having a inversion prevention mechanism for preventing a inversion of said driving motor which causes in such a manner that a torque from said insert holding portion is transmitted to said driving motor. This inversion prevention mechanism is a break attached to a drive motor 5 or a worm 17 and a worm wheel 19, for example.
With the invention of claim 3, the inversion prevention mechanism prevents the situation in which the drive motor is reversed by the torque from the insert holding portion that is transmitted to aforesaid drive motor. Therefore, it is prevented that the insert carelessly moves under machining. Then, the offer of the turning machining tool of which the reliability is high becomes possible.
The invention of claim 4 is that turning machining tool as set forth in claim 1; wherein said turning machining tool is a tool for inside diameter machining.
With the invention of claim 4, it is possible to carry out inside diameter machining of various forms.
The invention of claim 5 is that turning machining tool as set forth in claim 1; wherein said turning machining tool is a tool for outside diameter machining.
With the invention of claim 5, it is possible to carry out outer diameter machining of various forms.